


Rewritten History

by MoonPotatoe



Series: Eyes of Destiny [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Loneliness, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: What happens if the Warrior of Light is the Crystal Exarch?And the Crystal Exarch is the Warrior of Light?Despite her disadvantages, she will not allow him to fall so early, so if history must be rewriten...Let it be rewritten.*A collection of WoLExarch role swap AU stories*
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Eyes of Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Reunited

_ Now! Now I have you! _

It took longer than necessary, but Luna had finally found the Warrior of Light. How many attempts did it take? Too many. Far too many. She didn't intend to pull away the souls of the Archons, but she was overconfident in her abilities as a mage. She had to resort to using a beacon in order to bring the Warrior to the First, as she didn't trust in herself to do it manually in fears of pulling away another of his closest comrades, like the Lalafellian receptionist he was with. 

_ Stay with me! Focus on my voice!  _

Memories of her adventures with the Warrior began to flood back into Luna's mind as she tried her best to stay focused on her spell. Gods dammit why was this so hard!

_ Let expanse contract… Eon become instant! _

_ THROW WIDE THE GATES THAT WE MAY PASS!!! _

The spell faded, and Luna collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily. Did the spell work? The Warrior hasn't appeared in the Ocular yet, or anyone else who was unfortunately caught in her spell. After catching her breath and regaining a majority of her energy, Luna went over to the mirror where she usually keeps an eye on Lakeland in case a sin eater attack was on its way. Recently she has used the mirror to see the Warrior of Light on the Source and try and summon him to the First before it was too late. She had a panic attack that almost threw her off her spell when she saw the crown prince of Garlemald about to deal a fatal blow to the Warrior while her spell was in effect. Twas a good thing that Dragoon intercepted otherwise her whole mission would be for nothing. 

_ "Crystal Tower. Show me G'raha Tia. Show me where he is.". _

The mirror shows Luna where her Warrior was. He was in a field of lavender, speaking with a traveling merchant. Lakeland. Thank Althyk! Luna felt like she could jump with joy if her old bones would allow her. She had done it. The Warrior of Light was in the First, body and soul. The small woman ran as fast as her little legs would carry her as she ran out of the tower and towards the gate. She ignored the tower guard calling out to her, as her mind began to rush as fast as her legs.

_ He's finally here! _

_ How long has it been!? _

_ I wonder how different he'll be after these  _ _ years? _

_ Will he recognise me? _

_ Will he remember me? _

_ Did he get a haircut?  _

Luna stopped at the gate once she saw the Warrior with Lyna. The Viis captain had just taken out a stray sin eater that was eyeing her guest for dinner. Lyna walked back towards her post, stumbling back as she saw Luna standing by the gate.

"My Lady! I didn't hear you approach." Lyna saluted to her, giving the caretaker a report of what just happened. "A stray sin eater was seen approaching the city border, it was an embarrassingly weak one as it was easily dealt with." Luna gave Lyna a positive nod, a job well done. She then fixed her gaze on the man she had summoned. G'raha Tia. 

The Miqo'te has changed a lot since she last saw him all those years ago. His crimson hair was in a long plait laying over his left shoulder and he wore gear fit for both an archer and a Warrior of Light. His bow was worn, but well cared for. 

"Ah yes. This Mystel man wishes to enter the city, but he refuses to give a place of origin. I was about to send for you about him but as you can see I was held up." Luna approached G'raha and looked up at him, she then nodded and gave Lyna a signal to let him into the city. 

"I take it this man is another one of your strange guests. I should have known." Lyna apologises to G'raha for the ingenious welcome and wishes his stay to be a pleasant one. After the Captain returns to her post, Luna begins to walk back to the city, beaconing G'raha to follow her. He complies and follows the small Exarch to the city. Despite the Tower's gift taking the Dwarf's ability to speak, it is obvious that the caretaker is over the moon, finally reunited with the man she looks up to. 

_ I swear on my life I won't allow you to be hurt anymore..  _


	2. A Change of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How and why did the Warrior of Light seal herself away?

The victory in the World of Darkness was something to be celebrated, as once again the Warrior of Light has saved the realm from certain doom, with the help of NOAH of course. But for some reason, Luna didn't feel like celebrating. She felt like something was off, mostly with G'raha Tia who was distancing himself from the rest of NOAH, with a grim face. It's true they lost Unei and Doga to the World of Darkness, but the clones managed to give the Miqo'te their blood and memories, giving him two red Allagan eyes and the ability to control the Crystal Tower. So what was the matter? Luna would find out.

The Lalafell took a peek into G'raha Tia's tent, finding it empty. Making sure no one was watching, she snuck in. Books littered the tent, and it was a mess. His sleeping bag was all crumpled up, and there was a desk with many sheets of paper scattered around. 

_ So this is where he wrote all the reports on the expedition. _

Figuring she'll find something in the many reports G'raha has written, Luna reads through them all. She blushed as she was mentioned and how heroic she sounded coming from G'raha's pen, but it was probably over dramatised for the sake of keeping the readers engaged. The last report, one that was written only a few bells ago, shook Luna to the core.

_ "After careful consideration on what to do about sealing the Crystal Tower away so the many artifacts don't fall into the wrong hands, I've decided to venture into an unwakeable sleep along with the Tower. If it is sealed up and somehow reopened in the future, no one will be able to control the many artifacts that the Tower holds, as the blood of the Royal Allagans will have dried out over the years. And since I have been given the memories of the Allagans wishes and the only one who is able to control the Tower, I shall go to sleep with it, to guide future generations, so the Crystal Tower can become the Beacon of Hope it was always meant to be. As much as it saddens me to bid farewell to everyone, especially the Warrior of Light, it's just something I have to do. I just wish I had enough time to go on one adventure…" _

It was hard for Luna to not burst into tears upon reading G'raha's final report. To be burdened with such a terrible fate, and to lock yourself away from the world, possibly never seeing your friends and loved ones ever again, she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, let alone a close friend whom she's only grown closer to as the days have gone by. It's clear he doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want him to do this, but the Crystal Tower needs to be sealed away. What is she to do? 

***

Soon after everyone in Saint Coinach's Find has turned in for the night, Luna gets to work in making sure G'raha can have the adventure of his lifetime and not be burdened by the blood of the Allagans. With the grace of a Miqo'te, the Lalafell managed to reach G'raha's tent without making a sound. She takes a peep in to see him asleep in his mess of a tent, hair undone and messy, a small bit of drool dripping onto a book he was most likely reading before collapsing. He looks very peaceful, despite everything he plans to do the next morning. 

"I'm sorry…" 

Luna whispers to him as she rolls up the sleeve on one of his arms, and pulls out a needle. She prays this doesn't wake him up. She feels for a vein, and upon finding one inserts the needle into his arm, drawing some blood. G'raha grunts a little upon feeling the needle, but he's still asleep. Once Luna has what she needs, she takes the needle out and places a prepared bandaid on the fresh prick mark. She then leaves the tent as quickly and quietly as she can and returns to her own tent. In the dark of her own tent, Luna stares down at the vial of blood. She's not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot.

"If I can control the Tower, then I may seal myself in there, taking G'raha's place… With the Tower sealed, he may go on that adventure he's always wanted… The Scions may need to find a new Warrior of Light, being a world famous hero wasn't for me anyways. I got to see Eorzea, that's all I wanted." 

Without hesitation, Luna injected the blood into herself, preparing for the worst. As the Royal Blood began to mix with her own normal blood, memories began to flood her head, and it hurt. First there were memories of G'raha, his life in the Students of Baldesion and the lonely childhood he lived through. Then they were the memories of all of G'raha's ancestors and everything they went through. Finally, there was the memory of a woman, handing something over to a Miqo'te as the building they're in begins to crumble around them.

_ "May the Crystal Tower become a beacon of hope for all mankind…" _

As soon as the last drop of blood entered her, Luna was exhausted. She felt so tired, like she wanted to sleep for a hundred years. But she felt a bit of victory, as her reckless plan worked! She can now control the Crystal Tower. But first, she needed to rest before she could put her plan into motion. It was almost time, almost time to say goodbye, to trade one burden for another.

***

The next morning at dawn, G'raha Tia awoke. His right arm felt numb and sore, and he did feel something prick him in the middle of the night. But the numbness of his arm didn't matter, he was going to seal the tower with himself inside, he made up his mind about that since emerging from the World of Darkness. But before he would set off to the Tower to make preparations, he'd like to see the Warrior of Light one last time before he says goodbye to her forever. 

After getting changed into archer clothes, leaving behind his bow and quiver along with the silver gorget he wore around his neck. He won't be needing his weapon where he's going, and the gorget is a parting gift for the Warrior of Light, hoping that she will keep him in her heart as the days go by. G'raha takes a small peep into Luna's tent to find it empty, save for her sleeping bag and adventurer rucksack. In the corner against a chair is her trademark Stardust Rod. In a bit of a panic, G'raha rushes to examine the rod to find a crack that was gained from whacking Cerberus on one of his three heads with it. Luna would have normally repaired it by now. 

Something was wrong.

G'raha also spotted on the floor a blue bead earring, the same one he got Luna for her twenty-first nameday. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

G'raha was panicking. The Warrior of Light was missing. Sealing the Crystal Tower can wait, he had to alert Cid and Rammbroes.

"CID!!! RAMMBROES!!! ANYONE!!!"

Cid was not too happy with being woken up early in the morning, but the panic in G'raha's voice was genuine. He rushed over to Luna's tent and saw the panicked Miqo'te, who was shaking as he clutched Luna's rob in his hands. He knelt down next to him, trying to provide some comfort to the man, having some idea on what's going on.

"Luna missing?"

G'raha nodded.

"She couldn't have wandered far. Besides, she's the Warrior of Light, she's bound to have something up her sleeve if a gigas or attacks. She's probably out on a morning walk."

G'raha looks up at Cid with uncertainty. He has a gut feeling that Luna hasn't gone on a morning walk, maybe it has something to do with his arm being sore and that odd pinch he felt the night before. Knowing his luck, something must've happened to her. He just wanted to say goodbye to her before he sealed the Tower and they went their separate ways, and now everyone in Saint Coinach's Find was up at the crack of dawn, freaking out over the Warrior of Light's disappearance. 

"Master Cid! Master Rammbroes! Master G'raha Tia!" 

A panicked Son rushed into the camp out of breath, possessing information on Luna's whereabouts.

"What's the matter? Is it the Warrior of Light? Did you find her?"

"I...I found her at the Crystal Tower. But as soon as she saw me she told me to leave. When I refused she ignited a flame in her hand and forced me out. I couldn't really see her face as it was covered with her hat, but from the way she's acting she seems to be attempting something in the Tower."

The moment the Son finished explaining the situation, G'raha took off from the camp towards the Crystal Tower. Cid began to follow but the Miqo'te waa gone in an instant. Curse their enhanced stamina. G'raha ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping to reach Luna before it was too late.

_ Please...for heaven's sake, don't do what I think you're going to do… _

***

"LUNA!!!"

G'raha called out to the Lalafell who was standing in between the doorway to the Tower, her back against the outside world. She turned around to face him, but her face was obscured by the oversized mage hat she always wore.

"G'raha… I knew you'd find out sooner or later, but I wasn't expecting you to come this soon…"

Luna took off her hat and threw it to the other side where G'raha stood. 

"But you must leave. The doors will close ere long."

The sight he beheld as she opened her eyes shook him to the core. Her irises were no longer the mismatched chocolate and sapphire, but a glowing Allagan red. She had the Royal Eyes, but how? Why? 

"You're probably wondering why I have your Royal Eyes, and why I'm doing this, but G'raha, haven't you noticed that something's different about you?"

He doesn't care if something's wrong with him. He just needs to know why Luna is doing this.

"Luna, why are you doing this!? If you're planning on sealing yourself in the Crystal Tower in my place, forget it! You're the Warrior of Light, the people of Eorzea need you! You can't just abandon them like this!"

"Well I can't just let you throw your life away for a wish that may never come true!"

The Warrior of Light looked serious. She wasn't going to go easily. 

"I know G'raha… I know what you really want. Ever since you were a boy. You've always wanted to stand tall, like the heroes of eld. But your every attempt to reprive their deeds fell short. You felt like a fool, seeking to pluck the stars from the heavens. But now you have that chance."

Luna threw something towards G'raha's feet, a small dark purple stone with a meter symbol etched into it. A soul crystal from the looks of it.

"Go to the Scions, and show them this along with my rod. They'll surely understand. They fared well enough without me, I'm sure they'll find another champion in time. The rest after that is up to you, G'raha. Explore the world, live free from the burden of Allag, as long as you get to live your dreams, that's all that matters. I've accomplished my dream of seeing all of Eorzea, so I'm content with taking up your burden. One last heroic act."

She's smiling that trademark smile of her's, a smile full of joy, love and hope. Tears are flowing down G'raha's eyes as he listens to Luna's goodbye. He doesn't want this. It's not what he wants! He wants to go on adventures, yes, but with the forgotten dream from his youth made in the flesh standing by his side as partners in crime. If there was an option that involved the two of them adventuring together he'd take it without a second thought. 

G'raha's brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the doors beginning to close, and of approaching footsteps. Luna seemed to notice her time was running out, so she began to walk deeper inwards to the Tower, but not before saying one last thing. 

"G'raha, if we do ever meet again in this lifetime, promise me you'll spend your days adventuring. If not, then I just want to say…I love you." 

And with that the doors close, and the crystal blue lights around the doors begin to dim. 

"No, no, NO, NO!!!"

Almost immediately G'raha tried to unlock the Tower and open it up, but the doors won't respond to him at all, almost as if he was a normal person. He pushed more of his aether out into the door, but it was futile. His legs gave out beneath him and he was utterly exhausted. She was gone… Luna Fall, was gone… G'raha collapsed into himself, grasping the Soul of the Black Mage in his hands as Cid placed a comforting hand on the Miqo'te's back. 

_ I love you too… Please come back… Don't leave me...please… _

***

**_Hear… Feel… Think…_ **

That night, G'raha dreamt of a meteor shower, stars falling from the sky. It was beautiful, but he felt sad upon seeing them. As if he wasn't sad enough, first Luna, now this. 

The star shower faded, and he soon found himself in what seemed to be an ethereal plane. It was beautiful.

**_Crystal bearer…_ **

G'raha heard a voice and instinctively turned towards it, in place of a person was a giant blue crystal surrounded by several smaller shards and many small lights. 

**_I am Hydaelin… All made one…_ **

"What do you...want with me…?"

G'raha was confused, what would the Mothercrystal want with him, a bawling mess of an Archon. Out of nowhere, several crystals, seemingly elementally charged, surrounded him.

**_The Warrior of Light has entrusted her legacy to you, my child._ **

"But...why…? Why would she do this? Why would she seal herself away? Why would she entrust me with her legacy!?"

**_That I do not know...but she gave you the chance to live your own life, free from the burdens of your lineage. What you choose to do with this new life is up to you, child._ ** ****

With that, the dream faded, and G'raha woke up in his tent. He wondered if all that happened with Luna sealing herself in the Tower was nothing but a nightmare and today was the day he'd seal himself away. But the Stardust Rod leaning by his desk proved otherwise. G'raha got up and checked the contents of his desk, spying the Soul of the Black Mage sitting on top of an unfinished report on the sealing of the Tower. He covered his right eye with his hand and wondered, if his eyes are any different since Luna took his Royal Blood. He took out a mirror from his draws and saw two green eyes in place of two red eyes. He no longer had the gift of the Royal Eyes. He remembered what Luna said to him the day before, how he is free from the burdens of Allag, and what the Mothercrystal had said to him in that dream, that he has been entrusted with Luna's legacy. 

_ Luna… We will meet again, that I promise you. Until then, rest well. I will do my best to ensure you won't be forgotten by those whose hearts you have touched. _


End file.
